Don't go
by sharratohiriako8957
Summary: when Naruto goes to konoha high school he meets a very expresstionless Sasuke Uchiha, but when he starts talking to him Naruto notices he's nice and isn't as scary as he looks. Also Naruto notices when he first saw him he liked him right away and it waiting for the right time to tell him. Naruto x Sasuke , Shikamaru x oc
1. Chapter 1

Naruto fanfiction

Don't Go

Chapter 1: Meet someone new

"WAKE UP". The next thing I know I'am kicked on the floor and I'am covered in Ramen. "HOW MANY TIMES DID I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT OUR SOPHOMORE YEAR STARTS TODAY, BAKA !?". "Give me a break sharrato I had a late shift at my job, sheesh" I said "Well that's no excuse Naruto hurry up and get dressed, I'll make you breakfast". After she said that she left my room and slamed my door. Well that's Sharrato for you, she only does it because she worry's about me, from what happened a year ago, but well get on that topic later. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I live in a small apartment, I have a part time job at one of the best tasting and busy ramen shop's in the city of the hidden leaf and that person that kicked me off my bed is the best friend, Sharrato Hiriako with big boobs [Author: I just had to, Sharrato is my oc and I made her look like me so I have big boobs, so I gave her big boobs]. She does a lot for me and I promised myself I would repay her one day. The city of the hidden leaf is full of people like ninjas, demons [Sharrato], commoners, high class people, clans, and finally just me, the only one in the city who is a host of a tailed beast. Nine tailed beast to be correct. Me and kurama are on good terms. Some times I hangout with him when I'am bored. When I smelled myself, I smelled like ramen. So I decided to take a shower. So I went into the bathroom. After I took off my cloths I looked at the scars up and down my arms and on my stomach which was covering the seal that kept Kurama inside of me. I guessed this the right time to tell you guys about what happened a year ago. Ever since I was in the 4th grade people made fun of me. Maybe it was because of my bright blond hair, my cat like whisker's on my face, or because they knew I was the host of a tailed beast, but back then it didn't matter to me if they had a reason. All I thought that was they hated me and I hated myself. Sharrato was with me at the time, but we went to different schools so she didn't know what was going on. I started cutting myself in the 6th grade. Then by the time I was in the 9th grade, the bulling got worse and that's when Sharrato started to notice what was going on, but it was "almost" to late. I tried commiting suicide by hanging myself. That's when Sharrato kicked in my door and just when I was about to kick the chair over she threw a kunai and cut the rope. Then she took me off the chair and hugged me, while I was crying and yelling at her why she stopped me. She didn't answer me, she just hugged me tighter and tighter and then that's when I got the message she wanted me to live because me and her were the only family we had. After all that I stayed in the hospital for a month and Sharrato switched high schools and helped me on the road to recovery and from that day on the bulling stopped and I became happier and I got more friends. After I had gotten out of the shower I got dressed in a black short sleeved shirt, an orange and black sleeve less sweater, black shorts, low top black vans, and then I wrapped my arms in black bandages. I don't like when people look at my scars. I grabbed my bookbag and left my room. when I entered the living room it smelled really good. "Yeah" I said "Naruto you really need to go food shopping I could barely cook anything with what you got" she said to me "I got my pay check yesterday I'll go food shopping today, come with me today" "Sure I don't have anything to do today" She said "Thanks" I said. When I sat at the table, she put a plate in front of me, she made me red bean mochi with rice and fried vegetables. "THIS LOOKS AWESOME THANKS SHARRATO" I said in a thank full tone. "No problem Naruto it's my job". Some times Sharrato volunteers at a children's daycare and cooks food. Most of the kids there are poor and some of them don't get a good meal to eat at night, so she does it out of the kindness of her heart. After me and Sharrato ate we left for school. To get to Konoha high school we have to take a train. In the morning it isn't as busy as it is during rush hour. When we got on the train it was nice and calm until a bunch of thug looking people started bothering other people on the train, then they walked up to Sharrato while she was reading a book siting down. "Hey girl, nice boobs you got there". She didn't even move her eyes, she just keep reading. "Hey look at me when I'am talking to you" the thug said. "Leave her alone she obvisuoly doesn't care for what you have to say" I said to him with a dirty look. "YOU LITTLE SHIT DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT" He yelled. Then he grabbed me by my shirt collar and raised his fist. "DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING DARE PUNCH HIM" Sharrato yelled, but her yelling didn't stop him he still punched me and when he did my face it a pole then I fell. I felt dizzy and forgot my surroundings for a couple of minute's. Then next I hear yelling and punching. Guess that's Sharrato. Then she picked me off the floor and sat me on the seat I was siting in before I was knocked out. "NARUTO ARE YOU OK YOUR BLEEDING". My head started pounding after she yelled. "Not so loud" I managed to say. "Sorry" she said in a worried tone. Then I started getting flash back's of bad things. "S-S-Sharrato my med's" I said in a shaky voice "Yeah I'am getting them". Sometime's I get flash backs of bad things like when I used to cut my self and getting bullied when my head get's hit really hard. After I took my med's I felt a little better, but I still felt dizzy. "Naruto are you sure you want to go to school" "Yeah I'am fine now, you didn't wake me up this morning just so I could go back home right" I said "Yeah ok". "Konoha high school stop" the speaker's in the train said. Then the train got to our stop and we left and walked to school.

The first thing we had was homeroom me and Sharrato had different homerooms, but I didn't mind because my friends were there in my homeroom. Shikamaru and kiba "Yo Naruto" they both said. I gave each of them fist bump and sat down. "I haven't seen you in a long time" kiba said all excited to see me. "I have been good, what about you Shikamaru" "You know the same thing I do all the time sleep, walk, play shogi". "Wow that's a nice life" I said akwardly. "Don't be sarcastic with me Naruto" he said while pushing me lightly "I'am justing joking, just joking". Then after that the homeroom teacher come's in and starts taking attendence. Then a shady looking guy with black hair, with the uchiha symbol on the side of his jacket, and huge guages comes in the class with an expresstionless face. "And who might you be" the teacher said "Sasuke of the Uchiha clan" "Your later mister Sasuke, be here on time next time" "Yeah yeah whatever" he said. There was an empty seat right next to me, so he sat right down. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, his face was kind of sad looking, but loveable at the same time. "Hey Naruto you ok your'e blushing" Shikamaru said. " W-wait NO I'AM NOT" I said louder than I was supposed to. Oh I forgot to mention something I'am gay.

Authors note:

I choose to put my self in this fanfiction because my favorite Naruto otp is Naruto x Sasuke. YAOI FOREVER. please leave comments and reviews. THANKS!.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto fanfiction. Don't go

Chapter 2

After home room, it seemed that Sasuke was in all of my classes. It was weird but I was happy, because I was able to talk to him and have a serious conversation too. He might look mean at first, but when you actually get to talk to him he's nice. He's not the type that ask questions about everything so I was glad he didn't ask about the black bandages on my arms. After school finished, I meet up with Sharrato and went to the supermarket as she promised. "Soooo how was your day" Sharrato asked out of the blue. "It was good, I saw shikamaru and kiba in home room" "Yeah they told me they saw you, did you make any friends today" she asked "Yeah I did he's name is Sasuke Uchiha" I said while blushing "Naruto you're blushing, you like him don't you" she said with a giant grin on her face "W-w-what makes you think that" I said in surprise "Well first off, Shikamaru told me that you were blushing when he came in to home room, I saw you and each time you were with him, and finally you started blushing when you said he's name it's really obvious Naruto" she said "Yeah I do like him" I said while looking at the floor "I know you already Naruto" "Yeah I guess your right". Then after all that we went to the supermarket, Sharrato took me home and left cause she promised she would volunteer at the day care. When I unpacked everything and settled down it was 4:30. "Already, time really does go by fast". Then out of now where I remembered Sasuke. I felt my whole face heat up, so I placed my face on my pillow and fell asleep. Sometimes my dreams are good and sometimes bad. This was one of the bad ones, even though I had a good first day of my sophomore year and meet someone I liked today too. When I woke up I was sweating and out of breath. "I really do hate those dreams" I said to myself while looking at the clock. It was 8:50 pm. So I made some instant Ramen. Then all of a sudden, I hear someone bang on my door "NARUTO, NARUTO ARE YOU THERE ANSWER THE DOOR". The voice seemed similar, but I couldn't remember it. So when I opened the door someone jumped on me and hugged me, it was Sharrato. "Sharrato what's wrong". When I looked at her face was covered in soot and she was out of breath. "THE THE DAYCARE IS BURNING, THERE'S STILL KIDS IN THERE I WAS ABLE TO ESCAPE TO GET HELP, BUT THE OTHERS ARE SURROUNDED BY FIRE YOU WERE THE FIRST PERSON I THOUGHT OF". I knew something was wrong when she came knocking on my door like that, but this... I have to go help. "Hold on let me put on some shoes i'll be back stay" I said. I put my shoes back on, and grabbed a jacket and ran out with Sharrato. When we got to the daycare the fire looked like it had gotten worse and I heard yelling and screaming every where. "SHARRATO" I yelled over the cracking of the fire "IS THERE I WAY TO GET IN" "YEAH JUST CLIMB THE THAT TREE, OVER THERE". She pointed in the direction to the tree, it was fricking huge, but enough to get over the flames. I ran towards the tree and made clones to help me up, I told Sharrato to stay behind so she can help the children when I find them. When I had gotten over the the flames, there was ash everywhere and it was hard to breath. I started coughing, but I couldn't worry about that now I have been through worse. As I got closer to the burning daycare I found most of the kids, but they were barely breathing, so I rushed to make clones and the kids out of the flames. As I entered the building it was worse inside. It felt like an oven and I felt my vision get blurry "Come on don't give up on me body" I said to myself. As I walked down the hallways I didn't find anymore, kids. Then I heard a faint screaming and as I ran down the hallway it got louder. Then I stopped by a door, it was coming from inside there. I kicked the door and there was a small child holding what seemed like a baby. "Come on lets get you guys out of here" the kid looked at me with soot on his face, while crying then looked at the baby, "Look Tai someone came to save us". I smiled at him and picked them both up and put them against my chest "Were going to get out of here ok just hold on" I said to them "Ok" the boy said back. Then I started running, I guess the building was about to fall because I heard creaking and as I was running the ceiling fell behind me, I guess the kid looked behind my back and saw because he had started crying again and was mumbling to himself "I miss mommy and daddy". Then the thing I hoped wouldn't happen, happened. I tripped over a piece of wood, and just before I could get up, part of the ceiling fell on top on back and I yelled out in pain. The kids were all right. The boy tried to help me get out, but it didn't help "LISTEN YOU NEED TO LEAVE, GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL FIND SOME WAY TO GET OUT OF HERE" I yelled at him "but bu..." "NO BUTS JUST RUN" I yelled again. "Kid what's your name" "Shinji" he said. "Listen Shinji, you and your baby sister need to get out of here now, ok I'll look for you when I get out" I said while smiling at him. He nodded and ran down the hallway.

I tried making clones, but I was to tired and I ran out chi. I guess this is really it for me. Well at least I got to save all the kids. At least there all safe. That's when I heard some one yell my name, I tried yelling back, but I started coughing instead. I guess the smoke got to me. My vision got blurry, and all I saw was a figure, lift up the ceiling off me. Then the person picked me up, and when the person did I kept coughing and when I was able to see there face, it was Sasuke. What the hell how did he know I was here in the first place, but as he carried me I didn't question him or ask him, why he was here cause I didn't have the strength to any way. When we left the building, I didn't open my eyes all I heard was the building collapse. Then when I opened my eyes, I looked at Sasuke's face it was covered in soot and he was smiling at me, but all I could do was grab his neck and cry in his chest. I was crying because I was scared and I happy. I thought I was going to die, but in the end I was saved by the person I only meet today and liked. Then he hugged me and said "It's alright Naruto I'am right here" when he said that my heart burst and I cried even more. Then when we got to Sharrato, she was crying too. Sasuke didn't put me down cause, I guess he noticed that I was in pain, but what he did was carry me to the ambulance car and set me down on the stretcher. Two people were allowed to go the ambulance with me so Sharrato and Sasuke came along. The people on the ambulance, put a ventilator on me because I was still coughing. I was so tired I didn't even think twice about closing my eyes and going to sleep. After that, that was all I could remember, now I like Sasuke even more which I can't tell if it's a good or bad thing.


End file.
